Kenshiro
Summary Kenshiro is the protagonist of the Hokuto no Ken franchise, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style of martial arts, and the greatest of all of them in its 1,800 years. Originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Asura, and a descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline, he was sent to the mainland as a baby with his adoptive siblings Raoh and Toki. He was adopted by Ryuken and named after his uncle. Although younger and more passive than his brothers, he was still named Ryuken's successor after Toki became gravely ill. Soon after, he was attacked by his rival Shin, separated from his fiancé Yuria, and left to die in the desert, with the Big Dipper stabbed into his chest. However, he survived. From that day, he was no longer the gentle, passive man of the past, and went on to become the savior of the wasteland. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 9-B,' 9-A' with Tenryū Kokyū Hō | At least 9-A, likely''' 8-C''' with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Name: '''Kenshiro, Ken '''Origin: '''Hokuto no Ken '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Late 20' '''Classification: '''Human, Martial Artist, 64th grandmaster and successor of Hokuto Shinken, "God of Death" (All successors of Hokuto Shinken are considered Gods of Death) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-To-Hand Fight '''Attack Potency: Large Wall Level+ (Could easily injure Jagi without powering up), Small Building Level '''with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Easily stomped Jagi while using 100% of strength, contended with and defeated Raoh, who performed this feat while low on energy and half dead) | At least '''Small Building Level+ (After lifting the seals of the original Hokuto, he became strong enough to match Kaioh, who easily stomped his previous 100% and people comparable to his previous 100% while in Base), likely Building Level with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Matched and eventually defeat Kaioh, who had went 100% Mode in their final fight). Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic (Kept pace with Raoh, comparable to Kasumi Kenshiro), likely Subsonic+ '''with Tenryū Kokyū Hō | At least '''Massively Subsonic, likely Massively Subsonic+ with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Should be much faster than before) Striking Strength: ''' '''Large Wall Class+ (Could easily injure Jagi with his punches), Small Building Class with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Capable of trading blows with the likes of Raoh and Souther) | At least Small Building Class+, likely Building Class with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Could trade blows with the likes of Kaioh) Stamina: '''High '''Intelligence: '''Kenshiro is a master of martial arts, a genius in combat with extreme precision and skill. He is precise and accurate enough to strike a pressure point as small as the tip of a pin with a strand of hair. His memory is refined to the point that he's able to memorize up to 50,000 words after reading them once. His technique and grace are unrivaled, and he has mastered all of Hokuto Shinken's techniques, as well as the techniques of many other schools, such as Nanto Seiken. '''Weaknesses: '''If one can attack with nothingness (i.e any void based attack), it can bypass his intangibility with Museo Tensei (only if you are as strong or weak as him). '''Power Up: Pre-Seals Lifted | Seals Lifted Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Hokuto No Ken Category:Characters Category:Male